In the prior art, it is known to use LCR meters for measuring the impedance of an external device under test. LCR meters are configured to measure the inductance (L), the capacitance (C) as well as the resistance (R) of the device under test, for instance an electronic component. The impedance of the device under test can be derived from the measured capacitance and/or the measured inductance. Further, different LCR meters are also known that directly measure the impedance of the device under test.
Furthermore, time-domain measurement devices are known which are used for analyzing certain signals which might be generated by a device under test with regard to the time of the signal. For instance, a time-domain measurement device is used for pulse width, repetition rate, signal timing, etc. An oscilloscope is a typical time-domain measurement device.
Accordingly, many different measurement devices are known which have certain specific functions. However, a user always has to purchase and carry all of these different measurement devices in order to test the different properties of a device under test such as inductance (L), capacitance (C), resistance (R), time-domain measurements and/or frequency-domain measurements.